danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Noah Landon
}} Noah Landon is a participant of the First Real Life Killing Game featured in Danganronpa Murder Fabrication. His title is Ultimate Soldier. Appearance Noah is a 22 years old muscular man. He has brown hair, and his left eye is green. His right eye is completely hidden by a long asymmetrical fringe covering half of his face. He wears a dark green t-shirt, a black jacket, black trousers and combat boots. Personality While Noah may be mute and need an interpreter, he makes a good show of his loving personality. Always seen with a smile on his face, he's very tactile and uses sweet gestures to make others feel welcome or better when they're done. He knows when to be serious and tries his best to help others. He doesn't make it look like being unable to speak bothers him much. The only two things he claims to dislike are writing and swearing. Talent Noah is the Ultimate Soldier. As such, he has a strong build and great fighting, survival and adaptation capacities. Having joined the army at a young age, he showcased his incredible abilities while on duty in war-torn countries. He is known to be able to do everything perfectly on the field and to never need any help. History Introduction While Noah may be assumed to be of English or American origin, for obvious reasons, he hasn't really been able to introduce himself fully. He hasn't told much about his own life either - apart from the fact that he is an "actual" soldier, and that he must have been on a break when he was kidnapped for the Killing Game. The First Real Life Killing Game Noah found himself forced to remain completely silent until Chris noticed he was mute and offered to be his interpreter. He has to completely rely on her to express himself, so, apart from the physical signs everyone should be able to understand (such as a thumbs-up), he hasn't been able to really chat with anyone. He doesn't seem to have issues getting along with the group, though, probably thanks to his calm and respectful demeanor, and Chris' frequent efforts to make his opinion be heard. Chapter 1 Noah is always by Chris' side, not only because she's her only interpreter, but also because they seem very fond of each other. Relationships Chris Vivas Chris is his interpreter, and his only way to really talk to the others. He seems to greatly appreciate her efforts, trying not to force her to constantly look at him when she's having a conversation, and staying patient when she gets a little slow. Most importantly, they both don't seem to mind constantly hanging out, Chris being curious about him and him seeming happy to have a conversation. As time goes on, the two of them become very good friends. Neo Devin Noah is very friendly towards Neo, and understanding of his ups and downs. Neo likes him a lot, thinking that he's adorable. Keith Acker Gallery Quotes * “Oh, uh… He said we should close the room somehow, but then he said it can wait, we’ll think about it later if we must, ‘cause for the moment he’s pretty sure no one’s in the mood for a fucking murder.” (Chris) * “Here he says he didn’t say “fucking”, I added that.” (Chris) * “Noah says welcome back.” (Chris) Trivia * Noah's sprite will be modified or replaced in the near future. * On the forum's about the story, Noah's speech is listed as the same color as Chris'. * Noah is one of the few characters to have been created before Murder Fabrication, initially for another unrelated story. Navigation Category:Danganronpa Murder Fabrication Characters Category:Fighting-based Talents Category:Talent: Soldier